7 Days
by kitoyisme
Summary: Sequel to 24 Hours. Do you believe in love after life? Can love defy existence? FujixRyo. One-shot.


**7 Days**

* * *

Hey guys... here's the promised sequel of 24 Hours... heheheh... :D i know you're quite curious how I had made a sequel to a deathfic... well... we're not different... :D hehehe... I couldn't imagine that I actually made a sequel on a deathfic... :)) :Dheheheh... :D

This took place exactly after 24 Hours... You might want to read the said fic before reading this fic... :D hehehe... :D

Oh yeah... tnx for everyone that reviewed on 24 Hours, especially the one that pinpointed a problem with it... :D hehehe... :D Like what I always ask of you, please review on this fic of mine... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine... even though I always want it to be... :D**

**Day 1: Thursday**

* * *

"RYOMA!" Everyone rushed to the falling man. He kept so many emotions inside him that he collapsed. He couldn't accept the fact that the only thing that he loved other than tennis, Ponta, and Karupin is now a dead corpse. He couldn't accept the fact that he could've rushed his dying boyfriend to the hospital when the chance was still there. Buy most of all, he couldn't accept the fact that it was his fault for killing his boyfriend. He blamed himself for Syusuke's death.

"Doctor! Doctor! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Momoshiro used his gift of having a big mouth to call for a doctor. Instantly, a doctor came flying towards them. "Doc, he fainted."

The doctor carefully walked towards the fainted Ryoma and checked for signs of fracture and haemorrhage. "Did he hit his head?"

"I don't think so, doc. We caught him before he completely fell on the floor."

"Good then." The doctor check a few more moments before going to a conclusion. "He's suffering from depression, I think. I'm not a psychiatrist so I can't be too sure about it. Give him some water and some air to breathe." The doctor stood up and faced everyone. "You might want to guard him until he recovers completely." The doctor started walking back to where he came from. "Depression often leads to suicide."

The doctor left everyone stunned, looking at his fleeting figure. The thought of losing another loved one rushed to their heads. Yumiko decided to break the silence. "Yuuta, you'll watch Ryoma. Every one of us has things to attend to."

Yuuta agreed to watch over Ryoma for the time being.

* * *

"Syusuke!" Ryoma jumped out of slumber from his horrible nightmare. He was breathing furiously. Sweat poured like fountain on his forehead. He looked around and found out that he was confined in the vicinity of his bedroom. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and smiled.

The door to his bathroom opened and out came Yuuta. "Oh... You're awake already!" Yuuta exclaimed with eyes wide open.

"Yeah..." Ryoma's cocky self was back. "Why are you here? And where's Syusuke?"

Yuuta was somehow shocked. 'Could he have forgotten what had happened?' He cleared his throat to explain once again to Ryoma everything. "Ryoma, Syusuke's..." He stopped at the sound of the door creaking.

"Yuuta, is everything..." Yumiko stopped when she sees that Ryoma was wide awake and staring at her. "Ryoma! You're awake!"

"Why do you people make it such a big deal to see me awake?" Ryoma asked with a pissed tone. He stood up, but the two stopped him from doing so.

"Ryoma, you need to rest." Yumiko said as she tucked Ryoma's head in bed.

"Why can't I stand? And where's Syusuke?" Ryoma asked again.

Yuuta decided that it would only bring Ryoma deep hurt if he'll tell Syusuke's terrible faith. "He left already, Ryoma. You just lie there, ok? I'll have a talk with my sister." He said, escorting Yumiko out of the door.

"Yuuta, it was nice of you to not tell him about Syusuke's demise, but one way or the other, he'll know about it." Yumiko said after she made sure Ryoma wouldn't be listening.

"I know, nee-san. But now, we don't want him to be suicidal anytime soon. Let him get used to being alone, before we'll tell it to him." Yuuta explained.

"Ok, I think we could do that." Yumiko said, giving in to her brother's suggestion. She reached for the door knob and was about to turn it when she heard talking inside the room. She opened the room and found no one other than Ryoma. "Ryoma, who're you talking to?"

"I thought you said that Syusuke left. He's just inside the bathroom." Ryoma was smiling once again.

The two Fuji shot a stare to one another.

**Day 2: Friday**

"Why do I need someone to babysit me?" Ryoma asked in an irritated manner..

"It's for your own good, Echizen." Oishi explained as he tugged Ryoma towards his car. "You'll be having a session with the psychiatrist. I expect you to behave properly, is that understood, Echizen?" Oishi said firmly.

"Yes, mom." Ryoma smirked and pulled his beloved cap lower. "I'm telling you to Syusuke when he returns later tonight." He said beneath his breath, but the older boy still heard it.

"Tell him all you want, Ryoma. He'd still say that this is for your own good."

"Not if I'll tell him you're molesting me..." Ryoma said as he looked out to his window. "Why am I taking psych sessions anyway?"

"You fainted yesterday, remember?"

"If I fainted, shouldn't I be at a hospital and not in a psych center?" Ryoma asked, turning his head around, gazing on the two strands of hair flying on Oishi's forehead. "And has anyone ever told you that those two strands of hair looks like those of the cockroach?" Ryoma smirked and looked back on the window.

"Say what you want, Ryoma. I'm still taking you to the psych for a session." Oishi said as he diverted his gaze back to the road. He could see clearly from the pouting reflection of Ryoma on the edge of his sight. 'It must be hard for you, Ryoma, so hard that you opt to forget about it and think that it's all a dream.' He stopped the car, which made Ryoma look at him with confused eyes.

"Why'd we stop?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, we're here to help you with everything, just remember that." Oishi said as he stepped out the car. Ryoma glanced at his window again, and there he could read it. _Angels Psychiatric Therapy_. He gave a soft sigh.

* * *

"Echinzen! I told to behave yourself!" Oishi scolded Ryoma as the green-haired prodigy walked out of the office, following what his psychiatrist did.

"She asked me to be myself..." Ryoma reasoned out innocently, half-smirking, half-laughing. "So, shall we?"

Oishi just released a sigh of defeat and started moving towards his car. Meeting the psychiatrist half-way, he apologized for the mischievous behaviour of his friend, which the old lady accepted and shooed them like dogs. Even while driving, Ryoma still wears the same smirk. It was very comforting on Oishi's part, since he sees the same Ryoma before Syusuke's death on him.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai..." Ryoma called out to grab Oishi's attention.

Oishi didn't remove his gaze on the road, but he did answer Ryoma. "Yes?"

"Are there any more that I should do today?"

"None that I know, Echizen." Oishi smiled to reassure Ryoma that there's nothing more to do.

"So, can we take a visit to Syusuke?" Ryoma asked with pleading eyes.

Oishi stayed calm outside, but inside, he's frantic on what to tell Ryoma about his questions. 'Think, Suichiroh, think... what would you tell Ryoma... think...' Seeing that Ryoma's waiting for his answer, he said the only thing that went to his brain. "I can't take you to him, Ryoma. You have to rest, you might faint again." Oishi sighed in relief. 'Well, that was a good reason.'

Ryoma pouted and slumped on his chair. "I want to see him. And I don't want to rest as of the moment. It's still 3 in the afternoon for me to sleep."

Oishi pitied the young man. He knew he shouldn't do what he'll do, but Ryoma could have a little time-out. "You can't see him, Echizen, he's working. As for the going home early, that could be arranged." Oishi smiled and made a sharp left turn, steering away from the road that'll lead to his house. "When was the last time you played tennis?"

Ryoma's smirk once again made their way towards those lips of his. "The question is: when was the last time YOU played tennis?"

**Day 3: Saturday**

* * *

The morning broke nicely on this Saturday morning. The breeze entered the room through an open window and rushed through Ryoma's hair. Ryoma rose from his slumber and scratched the back of his head. He looked at his side, and there laying silently on the other side of the bed, his chestnut haired lover. He engulfed the other person in a tight embrace. "Syusuke, wake up already. It's nearly noon." He neared his lips to the other person's cheeks, but stopped when he was only a breath away. He sniffed twice. "Syusuke? You don't smell like that, Syusuke..."

"So you noticed, O-chibi!" Kikumaru said as he jumped out of bed. "I'm your guardian today!"

"Kikumaru-senpai!" He glared angrily at his senpai. "Where's Syusuke?" He asked angrily.

"He woke up early." Kikumaru said enthusiastically and joyfully, but deep inside, he was hurt that he had to lie about what happened to his best friend to someone so dear to Syusuke like Ryoma. "He told me to watch over you, while he's gone." Kikumaru said, removing the wig he has been wearing to look like Syusuke.

"Oh... Ok... I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Sure, O-chibi! You be careful, ok? Don't slip on the soap like last time." Kikumaru said laughingly.

"Don't worry; I won't slip my foot on the toilet, like what you did." He had a good comeback joke to his senpai nearly all the time. He just knows what to say if he wants to make fun of someone like Kikumaru. He closed the door before Kikumaru could say something.

"I'm sorry, Fujiko." He said under his breath. He looked out to the open door that leads to the porch. A strong, icy wind met Kikumaru's face. The wind made a whistle on his ear that nearly sound like Syusuke's voice saying "It's alright." He closed his eyes and just let the icy gale touch his face, his arms, everything exposed. His hair flew heavenly to the back, tears poured downward. "Fujiko." He whispered.

* * *

Ryoma wanted to go to the hill where he answered Syusuke with a sweet "yes." It was where Syusuke would hang out when he has no work and Ryoma's on the office. The hill had a railing on the side of it so that no one would want to jump and fall on the hillside. It had a nice panorama of the city. Tokyo looked so majestically beautiful on that angle.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you can park the car there." Ryoma pointed out to a place where a shade of a big tree dominates the small piece of land. Once parked, Kikumaru went to a vending machine to buy some drinks for the two of them.

'Fujiko, why did you have to leave? You said that we will be best friends 'til the end of time...' Kikumaru said in his mind as he stood in front of the vending machine. A young man's voice from behind him knocked him out of his deep thoughts.

"Um, Mister?"

Kikumaru hurriedly apologized to the young man, grabbed the drinks, and started on his way towards his green-haired friend. While still far from Ryoma, he notices that the small guy was talking to someone, someone that nearly looked like Syusuke, except was only a little bit whiter. He slowed his approach and smiled at how Ryoma and Syusuke's relationship made Ryoma a little bit open to people who just wanted to make friends. He was about to call Ryoma's name when the person beside Ryoma turned his head. "Fujiko!" Kikumaru gasped as the two canned drinks fell on the brown land. Instantly, Syusuke faded to nothing. A strong wind, similar to the wind he felt on Ryoma and Syusuke's room, gushed to him again. The wind whispered something to his ears; it was something like "take care of him."

"Kikumaru-senpai, what had gotten into you?" Ryoma complained as he picked the two canned drinks. He gave one of those drinks to his senpai who was sweating furiously. "Are you alright?"

Kikumaru snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the drink Ryoma handed to him. "I'm sorry, O-chibi. I thought I saw Fujiko a while ago." Kikumaru walked with Ryoma to the railings.

"Well, he did come here a while ago." Ryoma said not looking into Kikumaru. "But only for a short while, he just ran some errands before going to his clients." Ryoma took a sip at his grape Ponta. "Are you sure you're alright?" Ryoma asked his senpai who was breathing deeply, and slowly.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Oh... ok." Ryoma said as he placed his eyes once again on the wonderful view of Tokyo.

A moment later, a feather as white as snow fell in front of Kikumaru. 'Fujiko.' He thought as he grabbed the feather and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**Day 4: Sunday**

This is the only day that Ryoma didn't have a babysitter to attend him always. He personally told everyone that he wanted this day to be something he wanted to spend alone. Well, they are still there, checking him once in a while. But at least they give Ryoma some space for himself.

"Yumiko-san, how's Echizen doing?" Momo asked as he entered the living room, joining Tezuka, Atobe, and Yumiko.

"I don't know, can you check on him?" Yumiko said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Sure, Yumiko-san." Momo walked towards Ryoma's room. He was about to open the door knob, when he heard talking in the inside. He listened carefully and secretly.

"You shouldn't be here. You still have work to do." This is clearly Ryoma's voice.

"Aren't you happy that I'm here?" Momo couldn't make up to whose voice this belonged.

"I am, obviously, but shouldn't you be working on your client?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Momo still couldn't figure out to whose voice it belonged.

"No, Syusuke."

Momo's eyes widened. 'Fuji-senpai?! Is he really there?' He opened the door. He was really confused at that moment. 'I know Fuji-senpai was here!' He thought as he scanned the entire room with his owl-like eyes. "Ne, Echizen..." He said, still scanning the room.

"Yes, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma said, looking innocently at his senpai.

"Who were you talking to?" Momo said, looking at his kouhai sitting on the bed.

"No one in particular."

"Oh... ok... If you need anything, just tell it to us downstairs, ok?" Momo said as he retracted towards the door. He closed the door lightly; intending on listening some more, but nothing was heard. 'I guess that's all they said. I have got to tell this to Yumiko-san!' He made a quick dash towards the living room.

"Yumiko-san! I have to tell you something!" Momo said breathlessly.

Everyone on the living room, the three people from earlier plus the golden pair, shot a curious glance to him. "What is it about, Momo-san?" Yumiko asked, since Momo fired the statement to her.

"I've heard Fuji-senpai talk to Echizen a while ago..." He was going to tell more, but Kikumaru stole the spotlight.

"So, you've seen it also..." Kikumaru said, rather pathetically, which isn't the normal Kikumaru they know.

"What do you mean, Kikumaru-senpai?"

Kikumaru shared his experience with meeting Syuusuke the day before. From the wind and the whisper on the room, to the snow white feather that fell near them at the park. As expected, the listening audience was shocked, some were freaked out, and one was unreadable, as always. Not one sound could be heard from the gathering. The only thing that caught their attention was the sound of Ryoma's footsteps.

"I'll go to the park... I don't want to have a body guard. Just stay there." Ryoma commanded as he stepped out of the house.

When he was far enough not to see anything from the group, Yumiko signalled Kikumaru to follow and watch over Ryoma secretly.

* * *

**Day 5: Monday**

Ryoma wanted to go and check on his office. After being absent for a very long time, work there should already be mountain –high. He still had a body guard watching over him. This time, it was Inui and Kaidoh's turn. Inui is smart when it comes to doing office works. His analytical skills surpasses those of anyone else Ryoma knows. He could easily predict anything at exact precision, which is a useful skill in business. He could easily tell what action to take, what decision to make, and what proposal to accept.

They have worked continuously until three in the afternoon. All things that need to be worked on have already been finished. It's now their break time. Kaidoh and Inui decided to grab something to eat on a cafeteria for the three of them while Ryoma will finish double-checking on practically all things that they had done. He finished double-checking relatively fast. Since he has nothing more to do, he decided to check the current news running.

He skimmed through the web pages, waiting for his eye to be interested on something. 'Nothing seems to be interesting to read on the news now.' He sighed and was about to close the web page when a word caught all of his attention. It was Syusuke's full name. Ryoma chuckled. 'What has Syusuke done to deserve to be placed on the news?' He chuckled some more and began reading the article.

His eyes grew wide with shock, his sweat poured like rain, his heartbeat pounded like a galloping horse. "No! No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Ryoma has gone wild. He brushed the wonderful pile of folders and papers on his table to the floor angrily. He swept his computer to the other side. He was very furious. He flipped his table upside-down and threw his chair to the window of his office. He cried as the memory came back to him, the memory that he thought was only a dream, the memory of Thursday morning, where Syusuke was rushed to the hospital. He curled up in a ball on one corner and cried. He didn't bother the growing number of people watching him.

Everything was already broken when Inui and Kaidoh were back. They left their snacks on the counter outside Ryoma's office and pushed their way against the huge crowd who just looks at Ryoma. "Ryoma, what happened here, Ryoma?" Inui asked the question, but seeing that he wouldn't be able to acquire any answer from Ryoma, he asked Kaidoh to carry him to the car. Kaidoh inserted his huge arms on Ryoma's legs and back and carried the small man, bridal style. Inui didn't notice it at first, but he was a little bit envious at how Kaidoh had carried Ryoma. But he snapped out of it quickly.

* * *

Back at home, everyone was there, watching over Ryoma. They didn't let the small man slip out of their site for one second. They took turns on watching over him. Two-by-two, they would watch over him until the next two would appear. Ryoma was asleep when they were guarding him, it was a good thing that Tezuka and Atobe asked a friend of theirs, who was a nurse, to accompany them and give a sedative shot to Ryoma.

They were having their coffee-break at around 8 in the evening when Momo began shouting about Ryoma gone wild again. Everyone who was taking their break rushed to the bedroom right away, leaving everything they attended behind. They met with Momo and Kawamura outside the door of Ryoma's room. All of them entered the room at the same time.

The moment they entered, they see a calm Ryoma, lying on the bed. The sight of another thing made their eyes maximize ten times with amazement. At the side of Ryoma, stood mightily a faded image of Syusuke with a pair of feathered wings, as white as snow. He looked at the crowd that formed at the door. He smiled and faded away as the gust of wind blew to the room through the open door of the porch. The curtains flew with the wind to Ryoma's direction.

It took more than half a minute before the first one of the crowd regained from the stupor all of them experienced. Yumiko glided her way towards the opened door and closed it tight. Everyone else released a huge breath and attended Ryoma.

**

* * *

**

Day 6: Tuesday

Once again, Oishi took Ryoma to a new psychiatric center. Throughout the morning, Ryoma never spoke a word. He was dead silent. Oishi would try to start a conversation, but Ryoma wouldn't reply with anything, he would just continue to stare blankly at anything that his eyes would wish to see.

Oishi stopped in front of a high standing building. "We're here, Echizen." Oishi said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Together, they walked out of the car and inside the huge building. "Sit here." Oishi commanded as he walked towards the receptionist's booth.

"Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?" The receptionist politely asked.

"I would like to have the friend of mine see a doctor as soon as possible." Oishi said with a smile. He handed a reservation slip to the girl.

"Sir, where's the patient?"

"He's right over..." Oishi's smile faded away as he sees the chair that his kouhai occupied was empty. "Um... Miss, have you seen the guy sitting over there a while ago?" Oishi asked, looking at the lady receptionist.

"No, sir. Can you describe him?" The lady asked as she reached for the microphone on the other side of her table.

"Green-hair, short, extremely arrogant, and has golden eyes." Oishi described to the lady receptionist. He tried to stay in a calm state even though deep inside him he panics. 'Echizen! Don't do anything stupid... Where are you?!'

The loud speaker crackled as the lady talked on it. He then remembered that he had his phone on the car and that he could reach Ryoma through the phone. He made a quick dash to get his phone. When he was finally outside, he looked up, not knowing why. There he could see a small dot which looked much like a person. He grabbed his phone and binoculars that he always keep on his car and crossed the street to get a better view if it was a person or not. He peeked in the eye-pieces of the binoculars.

"Shit!" He shouted, not minding the people around him. He sees Ryoma standing at the edge of the building rooftop. He grabbed his phone and dialled 911. "Hello, bring an ambulance and a rescue team on City Sky Psychiatric Centre! A man will jump from the top floor!" He shouted and closed the phone. He peeked once again on the binoculars and could see the same thing that he saw a while ago. He continued to look on the binoculars. A few moments later, he could see a faint image of a man, taller than Ryoma, walked towards the back of Ryoma. "Fuji..." Oishi said beneath his breath. 'It's definitely you!' He looked more into the binoculars. He could see that Fuji wrapped his arms on Ryoma's body, then his wings.

Right after the wings interlocked themselves, Ryoma jumped from the top floor of the building. Oishi took the binoculars off of his eyes and began shouting and pointing at Ryoma's falling figure. Everyone else in the vicinity witnessed the devastating, or rather majestic, event. Snow white feathers flew on a straight path, following Ryoma's falling body. A few moments later, a loud thud was heard by most people, followed by snow white feathers flying in all directions from where Ryoma fell. The concrete pathway was broke with the impact, but surprisingly, no blood was found.

Oishi rushed to his friend. "Thank God, Fuji was there to protect you..." he said out loud. A few moments later, a siren broke out and the ambulance was in front of them. The medical team rushed Ryoma to the nearest hospital while Oishi called the others.

**

* * *

****Day 7: Wednesday**

Ryoma woke up at the hospital bed and the first thing that he sees were the happy faces of his teammates, and in-laws. He sat up and smiled at them. "Syusuke said 'hi' to all of you." He said. He got a huge hug from everyone in the room. When the hug was parted, Ryoma could see the tears that fell on everyone's cheeks, nearly everyone, there were still those that hide their emotions.

"Don't ever do that again!" Oishi said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Ryoma smirked. "Tell me what happened." He ordered Oishi.

"It was the most amazing thing in the universe, Echizen." Oishi said as he wiped some more tears on his eyes. "Before you jumped, Fuji wrapped his arms and wings around you. He's your guardian angel now, Ryoma. And I know he won't let anything happen to you."

Ryoma's smirked morphed into a humble smile. "Oishi-senpai, I'm sorry I caused trouble for you. Actually, to all of you, sorry I had to be taken care of." Ryoma bowed his head. 'Where's that cap when you need it?!' Ryoma thought.

"Nah... It's alright, Echizen. We all enjoyed it." Yumiko spoke for the whole group.

"So... when can I be checked-out?"

"We only need to know the doctor's assessment of your health, Ryoma, that's the time we'll know when you can be checked out." Yumiko explained as she reached for the door. "Speaking of which..." She opened the door and allowed the doctor to go in.

"Ryoma Echizen, your case is amazing!" The doctor reported enthusiastically. "We have never seen anything like it! Falling from the 30th with no broken bones, haemorrhage, or even bruises, that's such a miracle! We examined you thrice, just to be sure on the results. And it tells you that you have no problems with your vital organs, nerves, and blood vessels. You're in perfect condition, Echizen-san. You can check out anytime soon."

Everyone felt very relieved from the results the doctor gave. "Thank you, doctor." These were the 3 words that escaped everyone's mouth the moment the doctor ended. They reached their hands to shake the doctors and say their speeches. Ryoma stood up from the bed and personally thanked the doctor with a hug.

When the doctor left, everyone packed up the things that Ryoma owned on the room. "Echizen, change your clothes." Tezuka said as he handed some neat clothes for Ryoma to wear.

"Thanks, buchou..."

* * *

Everyone stopped by Ryoma's house to have lunch. The meal was very sumptuous. Ryoma had asked to prepare the best, only for the best. They had a nice chat while eating; talking freely of what would they enjoy the most.

When they finished dining in the meal, all of them except Ryoma grouped together on the gate of the house. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Ryoma?" Yumiko asked, trying to be sure if leaving Ryoma alone would be the right thing to do.

"I'm sure of it, nee-san." Ryoma purposely called Yumiko nee-san because he wanted Yumiko to feel comfortable with every decision he'll do. "Besides, I have _him_."

All ten people glanced at Ryoma, wanting to know who that '_him'_ is. What they saw was just what they wanted to see, the sight of Ryoma being covered by Syusuke's pure wings. Syusuke lifted his eyes to look at the group of friends watching him and Ryoma. He opened his mouth, and a slight gust of wind hit the crowd's faces. The wind made a whistle like sound on their ear that they soon made up into a 'thank you.'

* * *

So... well... that was sweet... :D hehehe... :D I guess... well... :D heheheh... :D I know I could've made a better ending... but hey... That's the best I could do (a deathfic shouldn't have a deathfic sequel... that wouldn't be very interesting... :D hehehe... i think...)

How'd you like? I want to know... :D can you send a review? :D hehehe... :D please? :D

**Oh yeah!! DON'T TRY TO JUMP FROM ANY BUILDING THINKING THAT THERE'LL BE AN ANGEL THAT'LL PROTECT YOU!! DON'T FORGET THIS IS STILL A FIC!! IT'S NOT REALITY!!**

well... that's all I can do for now... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme

* * *


End file.
